


Monster's feels

by Anima_Letters



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Internalized Homophobia, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_Letters/pseuds/Anima_Letters
Summary: La vida amorosa de Chris McLean podría resumirse en una palabra: inexistente.Nunca tuvo interés en responsabilizarse en el estado anímico de los otros, o siquiera, tomar en consideración los escombros que ocasionaba cada que alguien realmente gustaba de su persona. Todos eran aventuras tan efímeras que, si nunca las volviese a repetir, no le importaría; nunca estaría enamorado y nunca moriría por amor, porque no existe, no hay una comedia o drama romántico en su sistema.Él era, como muchos lo decían, un monstruo sin sentimientos.«Chris, amigo. No puedo seguir con esto».Entonces ¿por qué no puede quitarse esas palabras tan sofocantes de la cabeza?
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Chef Hatchet/Chris McLean, Cody Anderson/Trent, Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama), Duncan/Devon "DJ" Joseph, Eva/Izzy (Total Drama), Ezekiel/Harold McGrady V, Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama), Noah/Owen (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Desastre

**Author's Note:**

> Existe la posibilidad de que me haya vuelto a obsesionar con las temporadas (en especial la segunda, considerando la dinámica que presentaron) así que ¿por qué no? Trataré de escribir una idea que tuve hace pocos años pero con ciertas modificaciones.
> 
> Gracias a las personas que siguen escribiendo o hacen mención de ellos, son mis héroes.

Los cálidos hilos dorados del amanecer amenazan con alzarlo de esa gélida cama al golpear directamente con su cara, hecho que efectivamente cumple su propósito. Chris McLean no podía soportar el abrupto brillo que no puede ignorar pese a que sus parpados recubran sus retinas, y al no recibir una respuesta de su acompañante de que se dirigiera inmediatamente a cerrar las cortinas, se vio obligado a tomar el asunto por sus propias manos; se desliza con pesadez de la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo suplica por seguir recostado en ese paraíso que abandona por una molestia insignificante ya que podría haber simplemente girado, o cubrir su cara con la almohada, pero estaba lo suficiente irritado como para considerar los caminos fáciles. Solo quiere acabar con la poca luz que se cuela en la habitación que, descubre una vez finalizada la misión, no es la suya.

¿Dónde había pasado la maldita noche? Intenta recordar, o eso finge, no está demasiado interesado en el resultado considerando la obviedad: debería estar con Chef, en algún lugar extraño como siempre lo fueron sus encuentros fuera de las cámaras. Un sitio arreglado, elegante pero no lo suficiente para estar en la lista de los paparazzi; debía admitir que está vez se lució, demasiado, el arreglo de la habitación se asemejaba al de un sitio hogareño que apenas se está construyendo.

Aunque debe ser una decoración peculiar las cajas de mudanza que se apilas estratégicamente alrededor de la habitación.

Luego descubre que evidentemente, ese no es un sitio como los otros, es un hogar, el refugio de la fémina que interrumpe sus pensares al entrar a saber información de él; la escucha hablar, preguntar por su estado, si ha disfrutado la noche y más cosas tan típicas que ha preferido perderse en su cabeza. ¿Ha pasado la noche con ella? Es una chica atractiva, sin duda, el tipo de chica con la que repetiría más de una noche de aventuras que nunca culminarían en algo especial. Nunca fue ese tipo de personas que se relacionan en algo oficial, conclusivo, por lo cual vivía rehuyendo de la responsabilidad emocional que ocasionaría en otras persona, usando excusas, peros sin sentido, en realidad ¿este no era el momento en que Hatchet debería hacer presencia en una llamada para librarlo de esa situación diciendo que debían continuar con-. Oh, lo recuerda.

Hace tiempo que no se veían, ni se hablaban o siquiera reconocían si el otro existía.

―Entonces ¿quieres quedarte a desayunar?

La propuesta lo coge por sorpresa, al grado que solo emite un corto sonido de duda. Luego observa sus gestos molestos, heridos, ¿de verdad cree que ese tipo de rostro puede hacer tiritar su temblante? Las expresiones nunca lo harían doblegarse ante su impetuoso comportamiento hiriente. ―Tengo mejores cosas que hacer ―simplifica, hundiéndose en hombros para solo disponerse a recoger las pocas pertenencias que posan en la habitación.

No es de sorprender el escándalo que se crea en la ahora perturbada casa, ni que su persona sea maldecida en tantas palabras que podría considerarlo un record al compararlo con otras caóticas despedidas. Por fortuna, en esa ocasión se le permite ser el desdichado que pudo vestirse completamente sin dejar ni un solo artefacto valioso que le interese más que un amorío pasajero.

Palmea su camisa, luego sus pantalones para dar con las llaves de su fenomenal coche, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Su estómago gruñe, feroz, la idea de perder el desayuno posterior a una noche ¿divertida? Era lo peor, menos si es incapaz de recordar todo lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué es no lograba volver a rebobinar lo que ha hecho? No importaba ya, lo único en lo que piensa es pasar cerca de un lugar de comida rápida para saciar su hambre descomunal.

Hace sonar la alarma cuando se ve incapaz de encontrar el pobre vehículo que se encuentra prácticamente al frente de la calle, y una vez se siente estúpido al notarlo, cruza para poder marcharse de ese recuerdo borroso de su vida, como muchas otras manchas de sus actos desconsiderados. Una vez en el asiento, puede sentir que algo al fin tiene sentido al palparse la sensación de familiaridad, misma que no dura cuando al girar la cabeza, nota un par de latas de cerveza que no podría verificar su calidad; no recordaba beber, o siquiera que alguien bebiera ahí, y de hecho, esa marca ni siquiera-.

El espejo retrovisor lo refleja cuando lo acomoda hacia su dirección, perfilando en sus ojos oscuros pequeñas bolsas de cansancio y esas molestas líneas alrededor de los ojos; una inspección más tarde, nota que toda su imagen es un desastre. La última vez que se permitió verse tan mal de forma inconsciente fue en aquella fiesta donde salió ebrio gracias a los productores que trataba de impresionar, quienes disfrutaron de su tortuoso descenso a la pérdida del sentido hasta que Chef intervino, con una mirada molesta que reprendió a todos, incluso a su tambaleante ser que le confío, sin duda alguna, su integridad o lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Realmente, ese día no estaría en su memoria si no fuera por él, el mismo hombre que cuando lo llevó a su cama, en vez de seguir al pie de la letra sus exigencias burdas, lo cuidó en cada segundo posible: desde su vestimenta que fue remplazada por una pijama impecable hasta la manera en que calmó las dudas embriagadas que surgían. Para colmo, si esos actos no fueran lo suficientemente cursis, fue de las pocas veces que Chef rechazó su invitación a tener sexo casual y miserable, como cada que lo proponía; en cambio, solo besó su frente y le amenazó, con cierta dulzura, que si intentaba sugerirlo de nuevo, mantendría una sequía y no solamente en la cama.

Odió ser rechazado, y aun así, pidió que se quedara hasta que quedara dormido en medio de la oscuridad. De pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, despertó en plena mañana, adolorido, asqueado pero inmensamente confortado por el bulto adormilado de su amante en el filo de la cama.

Sus manos se aferran al volante, furioso, herido.

¿Por qué Chef había arruinado todo eso?

_«Chris, amigo. No puedo seguir con esto»._

¿No era suficiente con todo lo que han vivido? ¿No le había dado suficiente espacio en su vida para que se sintiera satisfecho? ¿No era un mutuo acuerdo lo que habían pasado?

Pisa el acelerador, solo quiere ir a comprar una maldita hamburguesa, o dos, o tres. Quiere consumir todas las que sean posibles para luego lamentarse por esa decisión que lo llevará a pasar horas sin comer para compensar su descuido. Costumbre que odiaba su acompañante al grado que tal actitud autodestructiva comenzó a palidecer cuando insistió y persistió en la idea de estar al tanto de su vida al grado que era su cocinero personal, incluso, tomó el atrevimiento de ignorar a su consejero de imagen y peso.

¿Ahora sería feliz con lo que le estaba sucediendo? Es el único culpable de sus actos.

Si él no hubiera pensando en más, hubieran sido felices por otro largo rato.

* * *

Ha optado por devorar el tercer paquete de papas fritas como si no hubiera consumido una hamburguesa jumbo y dos sodas extra grandes; el apetito es voraz, como siempre, es un pozo sin fondo que solo encontraría un final cuando alguien lo juzgara o el asco lo dominara. Dado que ninguno se presentó, prosiguió a hundir de uno en uno las tiras fritas contra la salsa de tomate antes de que se extinguieran en su boca mientras que su mano libre.

Fue un milagro no haberse terminado la comida en el estacionamiento una vez se le entregaron, empero la comodidad de su hogar era un mejor comedor que el mundo exterior, de tal forma, esa baja necesidad se volvía un lujo glamuroso tan ridículo como la serie de televisión que está viendo en su gran pantalla.

De pronto, toda esa paz adornada con comida se interrumpe ante la insistencia de su celular sonando sin control.

Pensó que fue lo bastante claro con su agente con respecto a que ese día era su descanso del descanso. Aunque tampoco poseía opciones para negarse, las participaciones se habían agotado al igual que su entretenimiento con la televisión satelital. ―¿Quéph? ―pregunta con la boca parcialmente llena. Traga la pieza salada antes de que hable y le acumule un trabajo que no lo importa. ―Sí no soy quien dirige yo-.

―Habrá una reunión con todo el elenco de total drama ―se encuentra escéptico ante la premisa de su llamada, ¿una reunión de su show que no organizó? Apenas articula el primer fonema de su quejar cuando es interrumpido. ―Sí, lo sé, no lo hiciste tú. Fue una invitación de una televisora interesada en hacer un homenaje a tú programa, quieren verte ahí.

El halago es bien recibido, sin duda, ser presumido como uno de los mejores anfitriones de realitys nunca sería insuficiente, solo que no quiere revivir recuerdos que estaba enterrando bajo la grasa de la comida. ―Solo di que envíen mi premio a mi dirección, puedo enviarles mi discurso de-.

―Chris, escucha ―una interrupción más y lo despediría junto con una patada en el trasero. ―Se rumorea que te tienen una importante propuesta para ti. Es una gran oportunidad para poner tú nombre de nuevo en todas las premisas del espectáculo, no puedes desperdiciar está oportunidad, además, el Chef ha confirmado su-.

―¿Chef estará ahí? ―la pregunta sale de inmediata, sin pensarlo.

El tono extrañado de su trabajador le hace comprender que suena demasiado emocionado. ―Ha sido tu co-anfitrión durante todas esas temporadas y has amenazado con no realizar ninguna otra si él no seguía trabajando para ti. Así que ellos-.

―Como sea, iré. Cómprame un nuevo traje que combine con mi auto para esa noche ―menciona sin siquiera interesarse en lo que exige. ―Por cierto, mi única condición es que nadie sepa que asistiré. No sé cómo lo harás pero para eso te pago.

Cuelga sin despedirse, no es la primera ni la última vez que lo haría, sin embargo, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se siente ansioso por lo que tendrá que enfrentarse al grado de no poder dar otro bocado.

_«Tú no me puedes hacer esto, simplemente no puedes (…) vas a arrepentirte de esto»._

Retoma en su presente fragmentos del despecho que palpó esa noche trágica. Quizás esa línea distorsionada de su recuerdo era la única motivación que necesitaba para llegar ahí, dar la cara y decirle directamente “te lo dije”. Mofarse sobre su desconcierto sería rejuvenecedor, porque entonces le haría demostrado que no lo necesitó, al contrario, que Norbert “Chef” Hatchet era el único de los dos que lo necesitaba, desesperadamente, para tener plenitud en su vida.

Así, entonces, podrían retomar una rutina que añora pese a que lo niegue durante los primeros minutos.

Ha cogido su celular, nervioso, asustado. Necesita urgente a un asesor de imagen que lo vuelva irresistible para el pasado.


	2. ¿Nos conocemos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ―¿De quién estamos hablando? ¿Chad?

Sierra no puede evitar conmocionarse cuando ve a todos sus conocidos reunidos al fondo del gran salón, quienes pese a no mantener una conversación global con todos, aparentan, a su criterio, una comodidad de compartir su espacio con caras conocidas que en algunos momentos se llegaron a frecuentar; su persona había sido la que sin duda investigaba de sus vidas, aun cuando ya no las hacía públicamente como antes.

De esa forma, pudo acercarse más a ellos sin que temieran sobre su privacidad, cosa que tampoco sería absoluta; Bridgette y Geoff habían logrado un matrimonio exitoso, con una familia de ensueño y un programa de entrevistas que resultó ser todo un éxito y como una invitación de ser de la familia del programa, Eva e Izzy fueron contratadas para secciones dedicadas a la promoción de la salud y el entretenimiento; Alejandro y Heather se aventuraron para contar las horrendas experiencias tanto dentro como fuera del programa, consiguiendo así un Best seller a las pocas semanas de publicar su primer libro; Harold llegó a ser un portador entre psicólogos y terapeutas cuando decidió, en un momento que aún no comprende con totalidad, rehabilitar en su mayoría a la imagen de Ezekiel que ahora presumía de decencia, si se ignoraba que su capacidad para entablar conversaciones era, por lo menos, mínima. Aunque gracias a ello, logró conseguir junto a este crear un dueto musical alternativo; Owen y Noah escalaron, poco a poco, en el mundo del espectáculo hasta conseguir su propio show de televisión, en el cual la comida era un elemento tan importante como las duras críticas del anfitrión castaño; Lindsay y Tyler abrieron un negocio combinando el deporte con la moda, siendo su principal presentadora la joven de cabello dorado que aseguraba que uno podía verse bien incluso sudando; Courtney y Gwen habían terminado relacionándose al final de todos los acontecimientos gracias a constantes encuentros que las enredaron por un tiempo indeterminado, sobre todo en los que la castaña participó como la figura legar de las acciones activistas de Gwen y Dj por un mundo mejor, de tal manera, en un inesperado giro de la trama, cuando Duncan salió bajo arresto domiciliario y posterior bajo libertad condicional (orquestado por Courtney ―quien accedió ante la constante insistencia de Gwen de emendar las cosas dado que al final Chris era el culpable de su crimen indirectamente―) y comenzó a trabajar en el refugio de animales que Gwen y Dj habían formado con esfuerzos, se dio una nueva oportunidad de ser una cara dura de un corazón decente; en esa misma campaña, Beth y su novio habían creado una campaña de recursos para asociaciones sin fines de lucro una vez la carrera de modelaje le dio la oportunidad de hacer una fundación dirigida por la castaña. Finalmente, estaba Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson quien fue su más grande amor durante años, años tan hermosos y especiales que resultó una sorpresa para ella misma cuando se percató que, simplemente, solo sería feliz teniendo un hijo con él pero sin un vínculo afectivo que los atara. En un inicio, la decisión de ser madre soltera no fue fácil para ambos, después consiguieron volver a reconciliarse en un vínculo amistoso que le sirvió, sin duda, como un apoyo para el contrario al momento de descubrir que su orientación no terminó siendo solo inclinado hacia las chicas.

Trent había sido igual de afortunado de descubrirlo con él, algo que puede asegurar teniendo en cuenta que ella presenció en primera fila como esa experimentación en su nueva atracción culminó en una relación especial.

Dio un largo suspiro, sintiéndose sentimental por los viejos tiempos, eso o era la gestación que la volvía aún más sensible de lo que esperaba; negó con la cabeza por unos momentos, no era momento para perderse en la idea del bebé que venía en camino. Estaba ahí para reconectarse con sus amigos, escuchar más de lo que ya había escuchado de ellos y compartir las noticias que guardaba con recelo de su trabajo como cazadora de escándalos.

―Hey Sierra ―puede escuchar la suave voz de su ex amado, quien la invita a tomar un lugar a lado suyo y de su pareja. ―¿Cómo vas con las cosas para el bebé?

―Voy muy bien con eso, aunque tengo que admitir que armar la cuna no ha sido sencillo, menos si las instrucciones están en chino pero era una compra que no podía rechazar ya que ―no se percató en el momento en el que se hundió en el tema, mucho menos cuando otros se unieron con conversaciones ajenas a la pregunta que la involucro en ese círculo social.

No pudo evitar reír después de los varios minutos en donde cada uno, a su manera, terminó hablando o notando cosas de las relaciones que otros no se habían percatado.

―¿No es divertido como el programa nos ayudó a encontrar a nuestras parejas ideales? Como si Cupido hubiera estado ahí para flecharnos.

―Definitivamente debió ser despedido después de ese plan tan desastroso ―Noah al parecer no fue capaz de continuar con su vibrante carácter cuando Owen irrumpió sus quejidos.

―Realmente dudo que los productores hayan querido esto ―protestó Gwen.

―Estoy muy segura que Chris hubiera deseado que nos hayamos asesinado después de ese millón de dólares ―agregó Heather al mismo tiempo que observaba Alejandro. Ellos eran una buena apuesta para él cuando los volvió a confrontar por el dinero.

Fue entonces que lo pensó, ¿dónde habían estado Chef y Chris en todo ese tiempo? No recordaba haberlos visto por ningún lugar del salón, como si nunca hubieran existido en el programa. ―¿Dónde está Chris y Chef? ―menciona ignorando la poca gratificación que tienen por los mencionados.

―¿No te enteraste? No va a venir, su manager dijo que no estaba interesado en convivir con unos hambrientos animales ―Izzy mencionó entretenida. ―¿O había dicho carroñeros? ―Eva tan solo afirma la segunda oración, sin necesidad de tener que seguir dándole un hilo de conversación sin sentido. ―En fin, Chef afirmó su asistencia después de que lo acosaran por un largo rato.

―Izzy ―habló Bridgette con voz maternal. ―¿Otra vez has estado espiando la información confidencial del programa?

―Si fuera confidencial, no estaría en un sobre cerrado en un cajón con llave.

La pelea no continúo, en cambio, solo porque insistió constantemente en conocer el suceso, Bridgette continúo el tema saldría mañana en el programa. ―Se rumorea que los organizadores del evento tienen una propuesta importante para McLean, entonces para atraerlo han buscado dos formas de atraerlo: con sus antiguas víctimas y con el único co-anfitrión con el que accedió a realizar todas sus temporadas.

―Se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que Chris amenazó a los productores con que siguieran trabajando juntos o no habría programa ―trajo a colación Geoff. ―Así que pensaron que si lo traían aquí, él no podría rechazarles. Al parecer su plan no funcionó.

―No sé qué esperaban, él es un monstruo que nunca tuvo sentimientos por nada y nadie ―se escuchó posterior a la noticia.

―¿De quién estamos hablando? ¿Chad?

―Chris ―corrigieron al unísono a la rubia.

―Debo admitirlo, Chef se veía muy unido a Chris. Cuando estuve en la cocina llegó a mencionarlo más de una vez ―recordó Dj, rascándose la mejilla.

―Además, Chris había estado bastante triste cuando Chef quiso renunciar al programa ―agregó Beth. ―Fue la única vez que lo vi tan preocupado por alguien.

Es entonces cuando Sierra presenció un momento que nadie del elenco esperaba: una discusión sobre cuál era la relación que sus atroces anfitriones llevaban.

Y aunque pudiese afirmar nuevamente que Hatchet no era el tipo de McLean, hubo algo en esos argumentos que le impedían atacar directamente.

* * *

El moreno simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de hecho, desde días antes no entendía los motivos para siquiera intentarlo; los constantes correos, llamadas, hasta las intervenciones físicas de los organizadores fueron sofocantes al grado que solo deseaba escapar del mundo, considerando que en cada uno de esas confrontaciones siempre mantuvo la misma respuesta: su persona y esa entidad del pasado ya no se hablaban en absoluto. Ninguno había dado noticias del otro, por tanto, era inútil su presencia.

Solo que no parecían comprenderlo, o siquiera creerlo, ellos siempre eran un dúo. Y eso dolía, porque también creyó en eso.

Volvió a la realidad cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro. ―¿Estás bien?

Asintió, ignorando el malestar estomacal que le ocasionaba ese momento. ―No creí que después de tantos años la gente siguiera recordando este fiasco de programa.

―Parecías disfrutarlo.

Rodó los ojos. ―Preferiría estar a cargo de un kindergarten antes que volver a esa situación.

No hay más objeciones, solo un beso tan fugaz como el suspiro que se ha colado posterior a ese gesto.

―Vamos, será divertido. Intenta cambiar esa cara ¿sí?

Sonríe forzosamente, lo cual solo parece entretener a su pareja. Luego vuelve a sentir otro beso que se corona con una frase de motivación que lo saca del vehículo.

Se mira sobre la alfombra roja, luego el largo camino a recorrer para ingresar al edificio y, finalmente, como su transporte lo abandona. Estaba solo, otra vez, después de tanto; el aire era frío, su corazón latía con fuerza y solo deseaba volver a casa para meterse bajo las cobijas.

Respira, tan hondo como puede.

No puede cederle la victoria. No así. No después de haber organizado su vida después de tomar caminos separados.

Norbert "Chef" Hatchet merecía más que las migajas que siempre estuvo consumiendo. Así que ingresó, con el rostro en alto, con pasos determinados, una seguridad ingenua que se desplomó; debía dar créditos, por primera vez esa desdicha no tuvo que ver con el azabache sino con sus antiguas víctimas que, por algún motivo, mantuvieron una plática algo exuberante sobre que fue su persona para el anfitrión sádico del show.

Los hubiera ignorado si no fuera porque prometió, a costa de su propio bienestar, negar toda la verdad. Por lo cual, con un rostro serio, incapaz de demostrar el dolor real, confirmo que nunca pasó nada; siempre fue una amistad de favores unilaterales. De hecho, la palabra _socios_ resultó tan remarcada en su vocabulario que ni siquiera supo su propia posición en todas esas aventuras. Pero eso era lo mejor, era un acuerdo, un contrato; nada era real al día siguiente.

Solo amigos, siempre amigos, algo menos que amantes ocasionales.

Finalmente las dudas se disipan, y dado a la obviedad de la variedad, se siente seguro de presentar un hecho que muchos podrían haber esperado: su orientación confirmada por su novio que se presenta, minutos más tarde, con los demás invitados del programa. Realmente el interés sobre cómo pasó no es algo que los involucre o interese en totalidad, no hay esos lazos afectivos, quizás solo con uno de ellos sin embargo sería un tema para retomar lejos de todo el público acumulado.

Finalmente hay paz, su estómago ya no tendrá que enredarse ante la idea de su presencia.

Puede estar con su pareja sin miedo a que el coraje y el dolor lo hagan hundirse en una escena que cuente todos los secretos que tuvo que almacenar gracias al mórbido cariño que se mantuvo. Aleja los pensamientos cuando se toman vehemente de las manos, en un gesto tan cursi que se cuestionó si era el lugar adecuado.

Vuelve a ventilar afuera sus dudas, por ahora, solo tomará ese riesgo de tratar de besarlo una vez se han alejado de las miradas expectantes.

―¿Sabes? Nunca creí que fueras de los que besan en público, viejo.

Gélido, simplemente se encuentra congelado en su lugar. Voltea, dudoso, confundido, incrédulo.

―¿Chris?

Observa como el ex anfitrión lo ignora y directamente estira su mano a su acompañante quien es ajeno a todo el peso que hay de fondo.

―Chris McLean, productor, escritor y uno de los mejores anfitriones de televisión. ¿Nos conocemos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justo cuando he decidido volver, me he quedado sin mi laptop. Afortunadamente, tenía guardado el segundo capítulo.
> 
> Oren para que tenga devuelta mi herramienta de escritura y entretenimiento.


	3. Él

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pero ¿por qué?
> 
> ¿Por qué llegar a ese extremo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué arruinarlo todo con algo así?"

Sabe que debería volverse consciente de las palabras que expresa aquel individuo de su total y nulo interés, que no debería enmudecer la presentación que le brindaría una información menos superficial de lo que su orbes oscuros obtendrían, que tendría que concentrarse en algo más que ese apretón de manos frágil y libre de remordimientos. Solo que su mente divaga en alguien más, piensa en otro agarre de manos, en presentaciones más interesantes y estoicas; visualiza a Hatchet en su mente, luego realmente encaja su mirada para atraparlo infraganti. Ambos se encuentran espiándose, con la diferencia de que él disimula todo deseo de conocer lo que está pasando cuando irrumpe en su vida, otra vez.

Intenta pronunciar una nueva burla, un comentario hiriente que lo destacase en el desastre que acaba de ocasionar, sin embargo, sus planes son frustrados cuando su muñeca es esposada por una mano firme que amenaza en la presión de su agarre romperle lo largo del hueso si se atreve a mencionar una palabra más. Es entonces cuando su mirada se enfoca en esos belfos, los cuales transmiten un mensaje tan claro como el malestar que brota desde las entrañas hasta el centro de su pecho.

_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

Y es una pregunta que para sorpresa propia, no conocía respuesta; tan solo quería irrumpir su grata convivencia, dejarle en claro que sin importar que la balanza se inclinase a su favor, no podría estar en plenitud con su vida. Porque la vida gira alrededor de sí mismo, de las decisiones que toma, de las posesiones que por siempre serán suyas incluso si se hablan de personas. Él era de su propiedad hasta que no lo quisiera y ahora mismo Chef le pertenecía. Eso siempre sería así, ellos lo habían decidido así.

¿Por qué cambiar las cosas cuando podían volver a su vieja rutina que tanto disfrutaron?

Existen demasiados diálogos a pronunciar y se complica escoger uno cuando todo es ajeno al control que poseyó alguna vez; porque aquel que fue su coanfitrión puede encontrar la paz en un roce que no le pertenece, puede demostrar la misma pasión que muchas veces solo se profesaron hacia su nombre. No puede evitar sentir ardor desde sus entrañas, envenenándolo hasta llegar a su pecho, donde reposa una árida sensación de ira y despecho, misma que explota cuando un gesto amoroso se plasma en la mejilla del pasado, remarcando que incluso en esa partida temporal, le han arrebatado un futuro.

Hecho que no puede ni quiere aceptar.

―Realmente has empeorado tus gustos ¿no? ―comenta una vez la advertencia se difumina en el ambiente. ―De verdad no creí que fueras ese tipo de persona.

―¿El tipo de persona que puede decir abiertamente su orientación? ―siente la saliva deslizarse por su garganta, atragantándose con el problema que siempre fue evidente en su “relación”. ―¿O el tipo de persona que puede demostrar afecto público sin que se vuelva una discusión fuera de cámaras?

Saborea las antiguas peleas del pasado, los intentos de argumento, las noches en que se perdieron entre gritos y reconciliaciones. ―Tú amabas eso ―refutó cuando la cólera del presente le recordó su posición. ―Si no hubiera sido así, nada esto hubiera pasado ¿no crees?

―¿Entonces el culpable de que seas un idiota es mi culpa?

―¿A quién llamas idiota?

El conflicto los envuelve en un parpadeo, con los rostros acercándose y los dientes mostrándose como una amenaza de que ninguno se conformaría con ceder una victoria. Cosa que resulta familiar, al grado que McLean puede diferenciar su enfrentamiento de ahora con el de anteriores circunstancias, conectándolo con la única ocasión que creyó lo perdería al grado de resignarse, aun cuando eso iba en contra de su voluntad y deseo.

―Disculpen.

―¿¡Qué!?

Ignora que han coordinado en condenar la interrupción, olvida momentáneamente que el mundo solo era para los dos. Vuelve a enterrar toda señal de preocupación genuina cuando la cámara y el anfitrión del evento apuntan hacia los dos; lo único que importa es la sonrisa resplandeciente con la que se defiende en un momento de fragilidad, acomodando lo mejor posible su traje para demostrar lo que siempre quiso y al final tuvo: atención, fama, el control de lo que haría una vez estuviera en la cima.

Mira de reojo buscando a su compañero de aventuras, esperando que ambos ignoraran lo que ha sucedido, por supuesto, la respuesta queda más que clara cuando se percata que está solo en su mundo, en sus decisiones.

Que sería el único centro de atención para las cámaras.

―Chris McLean, el hombre que buscaba. ¿No te importaría si hablamos por un rato?

Aferra su espíritu a un solo objetivo en mente:

Demostrarle que aún podía gobernarlo.

* * *

Ha escuchado por encima de la conversación, retomando solo los puntos que a su perspectiva, eran importantes. Como los halagos hacia su persona o la enorme inspiración que creó con su exitoso programa; lo demás a colación solo servía para pensar en cosas aleatorias, desde sus perros hasta lo que haría después del evento, si una película sería más placentero que ir a un club para olvidar la pareja de fondo que ha estado espiando en todo momento; en lo desagradable que es verlo enamorado de otra persona que no puede quitarle las manos de encima. Un espectáculo atroz, sin duda, verlos con la naturalidad que no debían tener.

No era un secreto que Chris no soportaba ver las muestras de afecto en general, lo que sí se ocultó por mucho tiempo, por contrato, era su incapacidad de visualizar parejas de su mismo sexo con tanta libertad. Hecho que se contradecía en algunas de sus acciones, mismas que justificaría por conveniencia de la trama televisiva o su propio pensar; pues sí bien pudo sostener relaciones con Chef, nunca se lo permitió de forma emocional. Ellos solo tenían una aventura física que mataba el tiempo de trabajo y el aburrimiento; un desahogo cuando no podía escaparse para terminar en camas que no recordaría.

De igual manera, ignoraba constantemente las claras inclinaciones de su amigo, las emociones y sentimientos que lo rodeaban, las señales obvias de que su preferencia no era precisamente hacia mujeres en general; hubieron ocasiones en que esas sospechas se encajaban demasiado en su ser, al grado en que las ideas de citas dobles o presentarle a alguien se hacía una necesidad. Incluso cuando el mismo se vio deslizándose a ese estado, cuando se encontró cometiendo un desliz con tintes de romanticismo, se encerró en sí; justificándose en que esa vez procuró ser amigable, disminuir los problemas que solo aumentarían con el paso del programa.

Hasta que llegó el día en el que no pudo seguir fingiendo que no lo supo desde siempre, que su mejor amigo, compañero y amante ocasional, estaba enamorado de algo que sería imposible al punto de que la única solución fue disolverlo todo.

Pero ¿por qué?

¿Por qué llegar a ese extremo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué arruinarlo todo con algo así?

_«Chris, amigo. No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo seguir fingiendo que estoy bien con tú idea, lo sabes»._

Profundiza la herida, recrea palabras que por fin se atreven a regresar.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? ―las preguntas lo hacen mirar con extrañeza la mesa, su copa, la persona que tiene enfrente. ―Podría darte tiempo para pensar, pero esto es un acontecimiento grande que necesita ser cerrado está noche, eres la gran revelación si dices que sí.

Anteriormente, accedería sin pensarlo dos veces, porque Chef revisaría con calma el contrato para cambiar algunos términos y condiciones que no le favorecerían. Ahora que su carrera corre por su cuenta, debe pedir por una repetición que a veces sigue sin escuchar con atención.

En esos casos, solo queda actuar.

―No estoy seguro de hacerlo, viejo. No crea que sea el tipo de trabajo que estoy buscando ―excusó.

―Sé que has tenido una gran carrera siendo el anfitrión de Drama Total y sus lanzamientos han sido grandiosos, pero quizás si reformulamos un poco la dinámica podríamos tener el lanzamiento más esperado para televisión. Cambiar la imagen de los participantes, los retos…el conductor ―nunca ha sido fanático de fruncir el rostro, en especial cuando las marcas de expresión se hicieron cada vez más notorias, mas es inevitable al sentirse desplazado de algo que lo lanzó a la fama. ―No me mal entiendas, nadie podría hacer un mejor trabajo que tú, pero quisiéramos que te involucraras de otra forma.El contrato se desliza sobre la mesa, posicionándose lo más cerca posible de su persona.

―Quizás como el concursante estrella.

―¿Estás insinuando que aceptaré ser un concursante cuando fui perfectamente el anfitrión de 6 temporadas de gran éxito?

―Todos nuestros participantes son figuras públicas importantes, tú serías la cereza del pastel ―escucha una explicación espontánea cuando la amenaza de lanzar el contrato se vuelve clara. ―La gente quiere ver nuevas caras avanzando y expertos demostrando el motivo por el cual son famosos. Queremos dar la oportunidad a nuevos talentos que destaquen a las joyas de la televisión, además, ¡serás el único al que se le permitirá escoger un compañero de juego! Cosa que por supuesto, solo quedará entre nosotros si aceptas.

¿Compañero?

―Supongamos que estoy interesado, ¿solo podría escoger a alguien que esté participando?

―Eso sería lo ideal, pero…

Otra vez extravía su mirada en el fondo, incrustándose en la figura que solo parece fragilizarse con el desconocido que lo besa.

―Podríamos hacer una excepción.

¿Qué es lo que él pudo hacer que su persona no?

―Estoy dentro ―anunció. ―¿Dónde firmo?

* * *

_¿Todo está bien?_

Fue la pregunta que el ex cocinero del antiguo programa no pudo contestarle a su pareja, por más que deseara decirle que sí. Las cosas estaban bien si se referían a ellos, a su relación, a que era sincero respecto a sus sentimientos, en cambio, si hablaban del hombre que alguna vez fue su adoración, todo estaba mal; desde que se hizo presente cuando nadie lo esperaba ahí, la manera en que volvía a decir esas palabras tan molestas sin pronunciarlas. Su evidente molestia por ser quien es al final de todo, el repudio y miedo que estuvo acompañando en las noches de desconcierto que vivieron. Todo era peor cuando lo vio, cuando se vieron, cuando logró que las cenizas volvieran arder por un breve pero intenso momento.

Estaba en el infierno cuando lo escuchó hablar, presumir de algo que era verdad.

Lo amaba, y algo dentro suyo temía continuar con esos sentimientos tan destructivos que lo incineraron en una pasión ciega y devota.

Por ende, agradece cuando se le permite continuar con sus secretos que deterioran la parte más frágil de su antiguo amor, porque no solamente ha tenido que ocultar encuentros que solo podrían narrarse entre las sábanas y la oscuridad de la noche, sino que se ha visto obligado a enterrar una historia de amor unilateral que se ha construido por años, más de los que quisiera admitir; nunca podría confesar que es incapaz de sacarse a ese demonio de su sistema, que probablemente, sin importar cuantos amoríos pasen por su vida, ninguno se le compararía. Ya sea por todo el daño que le causó, ya sea por todas las maravillas que le otorgo cuando esa máscara de narcicismo cedía ante instantes que prometían olvidarse cuando las repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

No lo olvidaría y tampoco trataría de borrarlo de sus recuerdos con alguien más; ciertamente, lo único que trataba de hacer es salir adelante, otorgarse una oportunidad de demostrar que puede seguir sintiendo lejos de él. Ya no importaba si era tan intenso, tan poético como vil, solo un amor común, tranquilo, lejos de las descripciones en libros, lejos de los problemas de la farándula romántica.

Está sobreviviendo, incluso cuando se tiene que enfrentar nuevamente solo a las brasas de esa sonrisa estúpidamente encantadora.

―Hey Chef.

Mira hacia otro lado, ignorando su existencia.

―Yo solo quería decir que lo lamento, amigo, ¿podemos olvidar el incidente de hace un rato?

Reconoce ese tipo de disculpa, ese tono de voz que suena doloso cuando en el fondo se burla de sí.

―¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer, Chris?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto, eso creo. Ha sido más complicado escribir para mí en estos días donde cuando por fin consigo una computadora, me he enfermado, pero realmente aprecio mucho los comentarios ¡de verdad! ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> P.D Gracias por leerlo, aún falta más, no tengo ni idea de cuántos capítulos serán...pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar y evitar que se quede en suspenso este trabajo, como los otros.


End file.
